


Paintball

by Lookatallmyships



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Bears no intentional resemblance to canonical episodes, Fluff and Humor, Greendale, Oops feelings happened, Other, Paintball, Secret Crush, Soft!Duncan, Trapped In A Closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: An all out paintball war breaks out at Greendale and you and Duncan find yourselves caught up in the middle of it.
Relationships: Ian Duncan/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Paintball

You sink down onto to the floor with a sigh. 

It's utter chaos out there. From the brief snippets of information you'd been able to gather, some sort of an argument had gone down yesterday during lunch. Instead of talking things out like adults (this is Greendale, after all), they'd decided that the only way to resolve the situation was to have a paintball fight inside of the school. 

You still don't know who started it, but it really doesn't matter because somehow word had spread and now more than half of the students and even some of the faculty were in in it. (You were pretty sure you saw the dean all decked out in a black morph suit trying to get up into one of the ventilation system's air ducts. God save whoever he sneaks up on).

/Unfortunately/, you didn't have class yesterday and thus had no idea that this was going on until fifteen minutes ago when you showed up for your afternoon history class. Needless to say, the class was canceled until further notice. 

So now you're stuck hiding in a storage closet until things quiet down enough to make a run for it. It's narrow enough that you're able to sit with your back against one wall, your knees bent and the toes of your sneakers touching the opposite wall.

Looking at your feet, you notice a smudge of green paint on one of your shoes. Does that mean you're technically dead? Proably not since you weren't actually hit. 

You're considering the pros and cons of trying to take a nap in here, when the door opens. 

A person quickly steps inside before slamming the door shut. 

You look up curiously to see who had invaded your little refuge. 

There's no lightbulb in the closet unfortunately, but you did find a few working flashlights which you turned on and perched around the room. The result wasn't perfect, but it's enough to see what you're doing.

"Thank god. The last place I tried to hide had a bunch of students holed up in it." Duncan says, slightly out of breath. 

You look at him curiously. "I'm a student..."

He rolls his eyes. "Yes, but you're not insufferable like the others."

Despite being fairly tame as far as praise goes, you can't help the pleased feeling that his words cause. 

"So, you got caught up in the chaos too?"

Duncan sighs. "It's absolute /pandemonium/ out there. Look at this!" He gestures down at his sweater vest. "That'll never come out."  
  
Right in the middle of his chest is a splatter of purple paint. 

You wince. "Did that hurt?" You've heard that you can actually get hurt if you aren't wearing protective gear and get hit with a paintball. 

Duncan looks surprised for a moment before giving you a lopsided smile. "No, I think they're using some kind that need less force to burst open."

"That's good. I'm sorry about your vest, that sucks."  
  
The professor shrugs. "It's no great loss."

Not that you'd admit it, but you actually like the vest he has on. It's light blue and seems to complement him well. 

You aren't taking any of Duncan's classes this semester, but you've developed something of a crush on the dorky man. You've seen him in passing throughout the halls and in the cafeteria, and he's dropped in on the study group a couple times. 

You aren't an official member, but you hang out with them every so often since you're good friends with Annie. 

A crash followed by loud footsteps running down the hall comes from outside the door and you both jump. 

You shake your head with a laugh. "Sounds like we might be in here for awhile longer. Want to sit down?"

Duncan nods and you scooch over so he can sit next to your with his back against the opposite wall.

"I see you managed to remain mostly unscathed?" Duncan asks after getting comfortable. 

"Yeah, thankfully I was able to dive in here before this part of the school got flooded with too many people. Hey, that reminds me. Aren't you technically dead? You should be able to put your hands up and walk out of here."

Duncan snorts. "I'm pretty sure all official rules went out the window when Troy and Abed set up a sniper position outside of the men's bathrooms. No thank you- I'd much rather partake in the long honored British tradition of ducking under cover until it all blows over, thank you very much."

You laugh. Something about his snarky sense of humor never fails to delight you. "Well, I'm glad for the company."

"...are you?" 

You look up to see Duncan giving you a curious look mixed with a touch of disbelief. 

Feeling your face heat up, you duck your head. "Well, yeah. I like you. I think you're funny and smart, and you've always been nice to me in the brief times that we've interacted." You shrug. "I can think of a plenty of worse people to be stuck in here with."

"I think a lot of people would disagree with you, but it means a lot that you feel that way about me." Duncan gives you a sweet smile. 

Suddenly the door flys open and Jeff pops his head inside. "Guys, I need your help. The Dean's gone feral. Nobody knows where he is put people have started dropping like flies. Everybody who's left is rallying together in the cafeteria." 

Jeff ducks out of view before popping his head around the corner again. He points at Duncan with a smirk. "Don't think we're not talking about this later" he says before disappearing for good. 

Once he's gone, you look at each other and share an awkward laugh. 

"You don't have to worry, I'll tell him we were just talking." Duncan starts, fiddling with his tie under the prentence of straightening it. 

"Well... If Jeff's going to grill you anyway, then you might as well have something to show for it."

Duncan looks at you curiously. "What do you mean?"

You get up and crawl forward on your knees until you're close enough to brush his hair away from his eyes. 

Duncan looks at you for a few moments before slowly leaning forward and pressing his lips against yours. 

You stay that way for a short time, kissing softly, before you're interrupted by a shriek elsewhere in the school. 

"We better go find the others." You stand up and brush yourself off before holding out your hand to help Duncan do the same.

He smiles. "Maybe paintball isn't all bad."

The two of your carefully look outside before hand in hand making a run for the cafeteria. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've only seen season one and I can't remember the paintball episode that apparently takes place in it *shrugs*. Consider this to be a wholly independent scenario to those shown in canon. 
> 
> Be careful folks- hitting people with paint balls can cause serious harm without the proper protective gear.


End file.
